Music Notes
by MadGeorge
Summary: Sara Sings For Nick. Chapter 4 Now Up. R&R ASAP
1. Once Upon A December

Disclaimer: I Do not own CSI, or any of the lyrics I use in this fic. I own Caleb, He's mine, all mine.

A/N: I've been working on this for a while now, this will probably have several parts to it. I am using songs that I love to hopefully make this meaningful.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara stood in the locker room, alone, cleaning out her locker before the Christmas break, she was singing a favourite song.

**Dancing bears, **

**Painted wings**

**Things I almost remember**

**And a song someone sings**

**Once upon a December**

She felt a tear drop from her eye. She turned around slowly and sat down on the bench. Unbeknownst to her, Nick was watching from around the corner. He had heard her sing quietly to herself around the lab before, but he realised now what a talent she had. Sara wrapped her arms around her torso and let the tears flow as she sang.

**Someone holds me**

**Safe and warm**

**Horses prance through a silver storm**

**Figures dancing gracefully**

**Across my memory**

She let out a little sob. Memories were flooding back.

She was 22 years old; Sara had been invited to perform at a local theatre for their "Local Talent" night. She hadn't told anyone, but since most of the small town would be there, they would all find out soon enough. She was giddy with excitement, her boyfriend of two years, Caleb, always came to these nights, but she had told him she was busy with friends and couldn't come with him. He had been visibly disappointed, but had not questioned her reasoning.

She had been practising her songs for more then two months, and had even gone out and bought a new dress for the evening, a short, red number with orange and yellow beading. She looked like a star and she felt like one too.

The big night arrived. Sara waited backstage with the rest of the chosen performers. She watched the first three perform. The first woman was a violinist. She made the violin sing, Sara was utterly mesmerised by her. The next was a coupe who sang as a duet. They sang "Beauty and the Beast"; Sara could not believe how talented they were. How could she, a child compared to the rest, be expected to live up to these standards? All of a sudden, the stage manager was beckoning her, it was time for her first song of the night, she felt her knees go weak.

She stepped out onto the stage, she didn't think she could do it. She walked up to the mike. She looked out into the crowd, she could see Caleb a few rows back, his mouth hanging open, and he was totally shocked. Slowly, she opened her mouth and began singing.

**Someone holds me,  
**

**Safe and warm,  
**

**Horses prance through a silver storm,  
**

**Figures dancing gracefully,  
**

**Across my memory...  
**

All of a sudden, it all hit Sara. She realised that this was her moment, here she was, on this stage, in the spotlight, surrounded by everyone she knew, and they were all watching her, supporting her. She smiled to herself, and began the next verse.

**Far away,  
**

**Long ago,  
**

**Glowing dim as an ember  
**

**Things my heart used to know  
**

**Things it yearns to remember  
**

**And a song,  
**

**Someone sings,  
**

**Once upon a December  
**

As she finished, she saw the whole audience smile, they began to clap slowly, but gained until they were at a frenzied pace. She was so overjoyed. She knew that she belonged there. She could see Caleb sitting, a smile on his face. She took a quick bow before exiting the stage to the back room. She needed a drink before she went on again.

Caleb sat in the audience, a little miffed, he couldn't believe Sara hadn't told him about this. He would have to wait until later to speak to her.

Sara waited in the wings with her beer. She watched the other performers do their first, and then a few second sets. Before she knew it, it was her turn again. She had changed her clothing, more to suit her next song, she was now wearing a black dress a low front ad lace trim. For the last time that night, she walked onto the stage, exuding pure confidence.

She waked out to the mike, She leaned in, and listened for the music. She opened her mouth and leapt into her final song.

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
**

**Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
**

**All your life  
**

**You were only waiting for this moment to arise.**

She looked out into the crowd. They were all staring as her velvety voice floated over them, she looked out to Caleb and continued her song.

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
**

**Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
**

**All your life  
**

**You were only waiting for this moment to be free.  
**

**Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
**

**Into the light of the dark black night.  
**

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
**

**Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
**

**All your life  
**

**You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
**

**You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
**

**You were only waiting for this moment to arise.**

When she finally looked up, she had tears in her eyes. The crowd arose and gave her a standing ovation. She walked slowly off the stage. She had done it.

The rest of the performers finished their sets, until, in the end, Sara was still the only one who had received a standing ovation, this shocked her, all the others were so talented. She walked into the lobby, she saw Caleb, but not with the smile on his face she had expected. He looked almost resentful. He pulled her by the arm to the parking lot, and they got into his car, the first 5 minutes of the long ride home were silent. Eventually she spoke up. "Caleb, what's wrong? Didn't you like it?" He sighed, "Of course I liked it Sara, I would have liked it a lot more if you had told me, I mean, you have a great talent, but you never sang for me before. And then, when you do let me hear you, you're paradng around onstage in a short little dress that leaves nothing to the imagination, in front of not just me, but every guy in town. Sometimes I wonder why you seem to need all this attention. You're a great girl Sara, but nothing special. The sooner you realise that the better."

Sara was shocked, was this really _her_ Caleb speaking? She was stuck between wanting to hug him, and wanting to hit him. The rest of the long drive home was silent, not as she had expected it. After that, their relationship had petered out. She had always believed that her singing had been the cause, which was why she always sang alone after that day.

All of a sudden, Sara was brought back to reality, she was still in the locker room. Her arms entwined around her body, her shirt spotted with tears. She turned around, Nick was standing behind her, he had tears in his eyes. She leapt to her feet, "how long have you been there?" She asked sternly. Nick looked into her eyes, "long enough to hear you really sing. Why don't you ever let us hear you? You have a honey of a voice Sar'." "No I don't." Sara said, as she ran out of the room, leaving her bags behind her.**_  
_**

TBC

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_----------------------------

A/N: I have been working on this one little by little for about two weeks now. R&R? Also, coming soon- A fic centred on Catherine. Keep checking up.


	2. V Is Very Very Extraordinary

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI in any way, shape or form. Too bad for me. I also don't own any lyrics you may see.

A/N: Once again, no clue where this is going.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara sat in her truck, crying. Nick had heard her singing, he had listened, he knew she didn't like when people did that. Her singing was only for her now, not for the world. Nick obviously didn't understand that. She lowered her head into the steering wheel, accidentally sounding the horn. She blushed, even though she was the only one there. Since the whole thing with Caleb, she hadn't sung for anyone, it was something she did to relax. She leaned back and began to sing herself into sleep.

**Grew up in a small town  
**

**And when the rain would fall down  
**

**I'd just stare out my window  
**

**Dreaming of what could be  
**

**And if I'd end up happy  
**

**I would pray (I would pray)**

Sara yawned, singing always helped her to relax. She continued her song.

**Trying hard to reach out  
**

**But when I'd try to speak out  
**

**Felt like no one could hear me  
**

**Wanted to belong here  
**

**But something felt so wrong here  
**

**So I'd pray (I would pray)  
**

**I could breakaway.**

All of a sudden, she saw Nick running toward her truck. He knocked on the window, she rolled it down, "What is it Nick?" She snarled. Nick tried to smile, "Sara, I'm not sorry I heard you there, you have a beautiful voice, why don't you let us hear?" Sara sighed, "Get in Nick. But if I tell you this, you have to promise not to laugh or see me differently, promise? Do you?" Nick smiled at her, "Sara, I would never laugh at something that means a lot to you. Promise." Sara gave him a shadow of her gap-toothed grin, "thanks Nicky." She explained the whole story to him, and she was surprised that he didn't speak, he listened to every word she said.

When the story was done, her head was buried in his shoulder and she was crying like a baby, Nick stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "It's gonna be okay Sara, that guy, he doesn't deserve you. If he heard you sing and didn't fall in love with you all over again, then he's not good enough to look at you. Sara, hearing you sing made me realise how special you are." Sara looked up, "What? Fall in love with me? You? You must be joking." Nick let go of her, "well, if you don't feel the same way…" but before he could finish, Sara started to sing quietly.

**L is for the way you look at me  
**

**O is for the only one I see  
**

**V is very, very extraordinary  
**

**E is even more than anyone that you adore can**

**Love is all that I can give to you  
**

**Love is more than just a game for two  
**

**Two in love can make it  
**

**Take my heart and please don't break it  
**

**Love was made for me and you.**

She leaned in and gave Nick a gentle kiss. He gave her his famous Megawatt smile. Then he looked deep into her eyes and started to sing back

**L is for the way you look at me  
**

Sara sang along, until the two were singing a duet.

**O is for the only one I see  
**

**V is very, very extraordinary  
**

**E is even more than anyone that you adore can **

**Love is all that I can give to you  
**

**Love is more than just a game for two  
**

**Two in love can make it  
**

**Take my heart and please don't break it  
**

**Love was made for me and you  
**

**Love was made for me and you  
**

**Love was made for me and you.  
**

**  
**By the time they reached the last line, they were so close that Sara could feel his breath on her cheeks. They lay together in her truck until they fell asleep. When they woke up, they both knew it was the start of something great.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This isn't over yet, more is coming, probably just one more chap, check out some of my other stories, I'm getting really into this stuff.

**  
**

**  
**


	3. Nicky's Nice Like That

Disclaimer: Nothing to do with CSI is mine. None of the lyrics are mine either, unless otherwise noted.

A/N: SNICKERS! Might be the last chap, still unsure as to how long this will be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara woke up in her truck, still wound in Nick's arms. He turned to her, "hey Sar', how did you sleep?" She leaned over and looked into his eyes.

"How long was I out for?"

"About an hour." Nick's voice was soft, like he was talking to a child. "But trust me, I didn't mind. After all, I got to hear you sing. That alone was worth it, you know, Sara, you have real talents, why won't you acknowledge that? Is it because of that jerk? Because you know that no one else would ever do that to you."

Sara locked eyes with him, "I know Nicky, but it's taken me until today to realise that. Thanks for singing with me, it made me realise that you like me for me. That means a lot." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. She looked him in the eyes again, "really."

Nick smiled, "well Ms. Sidle, How about you join me for dinner tomorrow night? And if all goes well, maybe a private performance?" He dodged her hand and she tried to hit him, "SINGING performance!"

Sara smiled, "I know Nicky. But we all know what you're like, so I figured I'd put you in your place. Sure, dinner sounds great, play your cards right and maybe I'll sing for you again. So, dinner, where and when?"

"How about my place, I'm not just another pretty face. I cook a mean spinach pie, Mom taught me. I know you don't eat meat, so I can't make my signature dish, but this pie is guaranteed to make you drool!" Nick smiled, "you trust me, don't you?"

Sara smiled her famous smile. "Nicky, if I didn't trust you, I wouldn't have let you in here. So tomorrow night, your place. Sounds great, what should I wear?"

"Sidle, your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to make my eyes pop out. Think you can handle it?" Nick asked with a look showed no signs of joking.

Sara winked, "somehow, I think I can do it."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Later, Sara was beginning to regret her earlier response. After a thorough examination of her closet, the sexiest garment she owned was a top she had gotten as a gift that was four sizes too small. She had nothing that could make Nick's eyes "pop out" as he had suggested. She knew she needed to go shopping, but unfortunately, she had no clue what to look for. She had to call in a favour. She had to call Catherine.

"Willows"

"Cath? It's Sara, remember that day that I picked Linds up from school for you, and how you said you owed me? Well I may need that favour now." Sara bit her lip.

"Really? Sure, anything, what do you need?" Catherine noted desperation in Sara's voice. She was a little amused.

"Well… I have a date, and I have no date clothing, I need you to make me look like a girl. Please don't laugh Cath, but I have no clue what to do, I need to get some date clothes, help me?" Sara was desperate, she really wanted to make an impression on Nick.

Sure she did.

Catherine laughed a little. Sara Sidle, the original something-to-prove girl, was coming to her in desperate need of help. She smiled, "sure Sar'. What time is it?"

Sara exhaled, thankful that Catherine had said yes, "Its 4:30, why?"

Catherine rolled her eyes, "well Sara, Lindsey's at a friends house for a sleepover party, you're not busy, and neither am I, so why don't we do your little makeover now? Hm?"

Sara realised that her date was the next day, she needed to get this done, "sure Cath, um, so, should we meet at the mall?"

Catherine laughed, "sure Sara, meet you there in, what? 20 minutes? Meet me at the fountain."

"Okay Cath, you know what you're doing don't you?" Sara was getting nervous.

Catherine hung up the phone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

20 minutes later, Sara was sitting by the fountain at the local mall. Cath was late. Sara decided she was probably caught in traffic, five minutes later, Catherine arrived, looking very serious indeed. She gave Sara the once over and sighed.

"Well, Sara, I've got my work cut out for me don't I?" She asked, looking grim.

Sara grimaced, something told her that Cath was taking this very seriously.

All of a sudden, without warning, Catherine grabbed Sara's arm and pulled her toward a store, and before she say "Shopping", Catherine was holding clothes up to her and making little noises, as if to be critiquing each item. All of a sudden, Cath ran over to an orange dress, it was really not something Sara would have looked twice at, but Catherine ran it over to her and shoved her into a dressing room.

"Put it on!" Catherine instructed.

Sara stared at the tiny sliver of fabric in her hands, this thing would probably never fit Lindsey, let alone her.

"I'm WAITING, Sara."

"Alright, Alright, keep your shirt on, Cath." Sara yelled, "here goes nothing."

She picked up the garment, unzipped it, and stepped into it. All of a sudden, Sara Sidle was gone, in her place, stood a supermodel, the dress accentuated what bust she had and clung to her slim figure everywhere else, and Sara couldn't believe the transformation. Slowly, she opened the door and was met with a long, low whistle from Catherine.

"Wow, Sara Sidle has a body. You'd never know it in the lame stuff you usually wear."

"Nice. Was there a compliment hidden in there, Catherine?"

"No. Actually there wasn't. But that's the perfect dress, so charge it." Catherine looked at her watch.

"Thanks Catherine. You were a huge help."

Catherine interrupted "what do you mean thanks? We're not done yet. We've just begun, we'll be late for your hair appointment."

Sara tried to ask Catherine what she meant, but Cath was already pulling her up an escalator.

When they arrived at the salon, Catherine pulled out a picture, and, careful not to show it to Sara, handed it to the stylist. Sara tried to protest, but Catherine wasn't having any of it. Before she knew it, Sara was plunked into a chair, and her head pushed into a sink. The woman was very thorough about washing her hair. Sara would occasionally reach up to soothe her stinging scalp, these people could sure pull her hair, but Catherine would shove it back down again.

"Quit fidgeting, Sara!" Catherine was amused to see Sara looking so uncomfortable.

All of a sudden, Catherine yanked her up by the shoulders and pushed her toward the cutting area. A new stylist arrived, took a look at the photo, turned Sara's back to the mirror, and started cutting, Sara had to close her eyes for fear of the scissors poking them out. The man doing the cutting was moving so quickly that Sara was worried they'd make a mistake. Then she realised, she had no idea what the finished product was supposed to look like, so even if they did, she probably wouldn't notice.

Catherine was doing a sort of running commentary. "A little shorter near the ears… No… More layers in the back, angling…. Good, but we don't want it too short…. More fluffy, but not poodle… Good… Come on! I want lots of layers… Now thin it out a bit, she has too much hair to work with… Good! Done, Don't touch it!

Sara was almost afraid to look at her hair, she had loved it the way it had been before, but something told her she would love it a lot more. She opened her eyes slowly, and they nearly fell out of her head. Her hair was amazing, perfect, now it hung to her chin, with layers all over, they were choppy, yet soft at the same time. She tried not to smile, but Catherine could tell she was ecstatic.

"Like it Sar'? I bet Nick will love it." Catherine said, not even trying to hide her pride, then, reading the look on Sara's face, "yeah, I know it's Nick, he can't help bragging about it. He's been after you for ages, girl."

Sara laughed, "well, it's nice that he was bragging about me."

Catherine smirked at her. "Yeah, Nicky's nice like that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I have wanted to write a chap where Cath gives Sara a makeover for something, and I got my chance! Yay! R&R, see if you like it, once again, your reviews will determine if I continue.


	4. I Was A Frat Boy

Disclaimer: CSI isn't mine, it never will be. How sad.

A/N: Ugh. I'm wondering how this chap will go, I always start them with no idea, and the whole thing just comes to me, so hopefully this isn't total shit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara stood in front of her mirror. She had put on her new dress in anticipation of her dinner with Nick. She felt so grateful to Catherine for her help. She had been so… businesslike, about helping Sara. After taking her for that haircut, she had insisted on taking her to buy makeup, lots of makeup, and showing her how to apply it. Sara had never known how much most women went through before a date until now.

"Man, Cath sure knows a lot about this stuff. Well, I guess she did a pretty good job." Sara smiled at her reflection. Then made a little grimace, Nick better appreciate all this work.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Nick stood at home in his walk-in closet, looking around at the clothes strewn everywhere, it was the typical single man's closet. He picked up a pair of black slacks. His first-date pants, he knew it was silly, but he almost always wore these on first dates, it seemed they were good luck. Now all he needed was a shirt, sometimes he wished he had a woman around to help him out. He picked up a red shirt, a deep, wine red, with gold pinstripe. He had bought it only the week before, the salesgirl had been cute.

He knew Sara would be arriving within the hour, he still had to do his hair and clean up the apartment. He quickly pulled on his clothes, the shirt was a little tight, but he didn't mind, it showed off his muscles. He jogged into his bathroom, and pulled out a bottle of hair gel, the way his hair grew, it would tend to lie flat on his head, giving him a grade school picture look. He didn't really like that. It was okay for work, but on dates, he would spike it, he found that the women that he dated preferred that look. Once he got it just the way he wanted it, he cleaned up the bathroom, making sure to lower the toilet lid.

Once his bathroom was clean enough, he ran around tidying the rest of the apartment, he surveyed it thoroughly. "Pretty good. Cleaner then it's ever been. I need to date Sara more often, it's the only time I've ever had a clean apartment." He checked his watch, he had 20 minutes. He had to get going, he wanted to get her some flowers. He ran down to his car, luckily he was on the first floor, so it wasn't a long run. He hopped into his car and drove the 5 minutes to the flower store, he had called to reserve two dozen red calla lilies. He had heard from Catherine that those were her favourites. He checked his watch, by the time he had picked up his order, he had ten minutes left, "Shit!" He thought to himself, Sara was always early for everything.

He hopped back into his car, careful not to drop the lilies, and drove home at warp speed, he was just praying he wouldn't get stopped for speeding, but luck was on his side. When he arrived back, there was no sign of Sara's truck, but he didn't have enough time to really look. He needed to get back and put the spinach pie in the oven, it needed to cook for an hour, which would give him plenty of time to make small talk.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sara pulled on her coat, it was pretty chilly out, and her dress wasn't really designed to keep her warm. She had decided to only put her lipstick on when she arrived at Nick's complex, since she really didn't like to wear it for longer then necessary. She pulled into Nick's complex, and pulled out her portable mirror. She slicked on a layer of red lip-gloss, and Tada! She looked like a model. Hopefully Nicky would agree.

She ran inside, she realised she was a little late. She saw Nick's door, she was little nervous, even though he had been the one to ask her out. She took a deep breath and knocked. Nick opened the door after about 30 seconds, obviously he had been doing something inside.

"Heeey Sara" He said, his eyes wide, evidently he was shocked by her new look. "What happened?"

Sara wasn't sure if this was a good or a bad response, but she answered truthfully, "Catherine happened. Don't you like it?" She asked with a fake frown.

Nick stared and stammered, "I love it… But… Wow… You look… Like… Someone else!"

Sara loved the effect she was having on Nick, who knew? A dress, heels, and some lipstick, and guys just melted. She'd have to remember that next time she asked Grissom for something. Suddenly, she looked at Nick, she'd been so caught up in his reaction to her that she hadn't noticed him, he looked… it had to be said… He looked hot. She loved the shirt he was wearing, they almost matched. She stared at him, then leaned in and hugged him, it was neat to see him out of work.

Nick turned and backed away, "well hon, that spinach pie I promised is cooking, but it'll be a little while, while we wait, I got you something." He went into the kitchen and came back with her lilies.

Sara gasped, the flowers were beautiful. "How did you know my favourite flowers?"

Nick laughed, "Catherine."

Sara laughed with him, "who else? Oh, shit, I better put these in water, don't want them to wither." She walked into the kitchen and beckoned to Nick for help, he pulled out the one vase he owned, and Sara filled it with water and deposited the lilies inside. She inhaled the scent of the cooking pie, "mmm, Nick, that smells fabulous!"

Nick stroked her hair, "well, only time will tell if it tastes fabulous too, though knowing this recipe, it may be the best thing you've ever tasted."

Nick took her by the hand and led her into the living room. He sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to him. Sara obliged and sat down, looking into his eyes, deciding what he wanted from her.

Nick looked back at her, her brown eyes looked amazing with a little makeup. He'd never seen her with more then lip-gloss on before. Her lips looked a lot fuller then normal, or maybe it was that red lip-gloss she had on. He found it hard to resist her. The two sat in silence for what seemed like hours, just taking each other in. Sara continued to look at him, a million thoughts ran through her head, he had the shirt rolled up to his elbows, exposing his arms. It was a little thing, he'd probably rolled them up to put the pie in the oven, but for some reason, she found it supremely sexy.

All of a sudden, Nick shifted position, so that he was no longer facing her. He leaned back into the couch, Sara moved so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. He reached forward and picked up the clicker. "Hey Sar', um, I got a movie a few nights ago, you're into porn right? Joking!" He hollered, dodging her fist for the second time in as many days. "Man, you think these little girlie hits are cute but they hurt!"

Sara laughed "wimp," she cuddled closer to him, "seriously, what are we watching?"

"Hold your horses, babe. That's the oven timer, dinners ready. Maybe we'll have time to watch later. I got "The Ring", scary movies are great for dates." He added with a little wink.

Sara rolled her eyes, "funny, I love horror flicks, anyway, you're gonna burn that fabulous spinach pie, cowboy, go get it!"

"Shit!" Nick exclaimed, jumping to his feet. He ran into the kitchen, and suddenly, the same wonderful smell from earlier filled the room.

Sara stood up and headed into the kitchen. "Nicky, that looks perfect. God, I'm starving!"

Nick laughed, "thanks Sar', growing up with a mom and five sisters, you learn a lot about this stuff. Let's go to the table and cut this sucker open."

Nick carried the pie to his dining table and put it down. He pulled Sara's chair out and put her napkin n her lap for her. Then he stationed himself across from her and cut into the pie, putting a piece on Sara's plate, "I'll get the salad. It's Caesar, I made the dressing myself." He disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a blue porcelain salad bowl; he served her some salad before serving himself.

He sat down and handed her a beer, he had already put them into an ice bucket next to the table. "Dig in Sar'." Sara wiped off her lip-gloss with her napkin and reached for her purse, she pulled out her keys, Nick realised she had a bottle opener on her keyring. She opened her beer and tossed it across the table to Nick.

He tossed it back. "S'okay Sara. I was a frat boy." He put the cap between his teeth and tried to pull it off.

After several attempts, Sara tossed the keys back, "yeah right, use it before you break your teeth, frat boy."

"Oh shut up." Nick said, but he accepted the bottle opener.

They ate the pie in silence, but Sara obviously loved it, she ate quickly, and had a second helping. When they were done Nick leaned forward, obviously very satisfied with himself. "So, Sar', did I do good? I've been making that since I was 15."

Sara laughed, "It was fabulous, Nicky. Sometime you'll have to teach me how to make that."

Nick took on a fake look of concern. "I dunno… It's a secret family recipe. You can only see it if you're a member of the Stokes family."

Sara raised an eyebrow. "All in due time Nick, all in due time."

Nick was totally caught off his guard by that remark. "Pardon me?"

"God Nick, I was joking."

Nick tried to backtrack, "I knew that." But Sara was having none of it.

"Come on, let's go watch that movie, I haven't seen it yet, but I've been dying to!" She jumped up from the table, and ran around to his seat. Then she grabbed yanked him up by his forearms and pulled him into the living room and onto the couch. She as she was sitting, she tripped and landed in his lap, Nick blushed.

"Man Nicky, you sure are nervous!" Sara gave him a cheeky grin, "it's cute." She added, with a little peck on his cheek. "Don't worry if the movie's too scary, you can always hold my hand." She winked.

Nick held out the clicker and hit power, then play, Sara had wanted to see The Ring for so long, but she'd never had the time. She kept stealing little glances at Nick, she'd never pegged him as a horror movie fan. She suspected he wasn't. Every time anything remotely scary happened, he'd move closer and tighten his grip on her shoulder. She thought it was so cute, she wasn't scared at all.

By the time the movie ended, Nick was practically embedded in Sara's side. They just turned off the TV and lay there together for a while, just like in Sara's truck. It felt nice, Sara hoped this wouldn't be the last time they did this.

After nearly an hour of just enjoying each other's company, Nick got up. "Look Sara, I really enjoyed having you over tonight. Can we do this again? I mean, it is the Christmas break, we have plenty of time."

Sara smiled, "I'd like that. Now get back here, I'm getting chilly, let's keep each other warm." She winked at him, he winked back, she hoped it wouldn't be the last time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ooher. That took a long time to write. R&R ASAP. Oh, and I don't own "The Ring"


End file.
